


ambrosia

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Consent is key, Established Relationship, F/F, Office Sex, Oral Fixation, PWP, Polyamory, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: the nectar of the gods, both divine and forbiddenORsana, jihyo, and chaeyoung can't get enough of each other





	1. morning call

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS IS SIN. THIS IS FILTH. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH BDSM THEMES OR ARE IN PUBLIC. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**
> 
> This is set in a universe where Jihyo (25) is a CEO, Chaeyoung (24) is her bodyguard, Sana (26) is Jihyo's secretary/intern, and they're all gay and dating. There is clear lines of consent because consent is KEY and I plan on writing more for this filthfest because SaHyoChaeng have SO MUCH POTENTIAL UGH.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy and leave comments because I don't usually write sin and feedback would be greatly appreciated <3

The first thing Chaeyoung notices when she wakes up is how hot it is.

As her brain slowly emerges from unconsciousness, she notices just how warm it is in the room around her. Her body has already begun reacting to the high temperature, sweat pooling on her forehead and skin in a way that makes Chaeyoung think she must have been hot for a while.

The second thing Chaeyoung notices is the way a whimper involuntarily falls from her lips.

Her eyes flutter open as she finally registers the wetness between her legs, the movement between them as well, and looks down to see Sana eating her out like she’s her last meal. Her eyes are shut in pleasure and her brows are furrowed in determination, and Chaeyoung registers the hand combing through Sana’s light brown locks. She follows the arm to see Jihyo staring down at the other girl, eyes shining with pride.

Chaeyoung can’t help but moan at the sight.

“You’re doing so well baby,” Jihyo coos to Sana, who whimpers against Chaeyoung’s center. The vibrations only make her squirm more. “Our babygirl is finally awake.”

“ _Unnie_ ,” Chaeyoung whines, her voice still hoarse from sleep in a way that makes Jihyo unable to resist her. The woman leans down, fingers still combing through Sana’s hair as she kisses Chaeyoung lazily. A part of Chaeyoung wants Jihyo to be rougher, to force her tongue into her mouth until she’s moaning into her mouth. But the slow graze of Jihyo’s tongue, the gentle nibble to her bottom lip, is perfect for Chaeyoung’s hazy mind and yet it simultaneously teases her into wanting more.

Sana watches from between Chaeyoung’s legs, the taste on her tongue irresistible and the need to have something occupy her mouth too strong for her to ever think about stopping her ministrations on Chaeyoung’s clit. She holds the youngest girl’s thighs open, feeling the muscles under her fingers as Chaeyoung tries to close her legs around Sana’s head. 

The sight of Chaeyoung losing herself to her and Jihyo’s mouths paired with how Jihyo grasps at her hair every time Chaeyoung gasps into her mouth is enough to have Sana grinding down against the mattress for some sort of relief. Every whine and moan from her own mouth draws a new one from Chaeyoung and, consequently, Jihyo.

“ _Unnie_ ,” Chaeyoung whines against Jihyo’s lips, making the CEO moan into her mouth. Sana smirks, knows that even while she’s losing herself to the pleasure of her girlfriends, she still knows just what to say and how to say it to get what she wants. 

“Unnie can I watch you?” Chaeyoung asks, pleading and teasing simultaneously, her lips grazing Jihyo’s as she speaks, and the CEO feels her lower stomach tighten at the words. Nodding against Chaeyoung’s forehead, she kisses her once more before climbing higher onto the bed, straddling her knees around Chaeyoung’s head.

Sana watches intently, feels her breathing grow shallow as she watches Jihyo press two fingers into herself, body shuddering at the sensation. She mimics Jihyo’s actions with her own fingers inside of Chaeyoung, the youngest crying out at the sudden sensation before moaning shakily. Every movement JIhyo makes, Sana matches, until the shortest girl is grasping at the sheets and shaking desperately.

“Unnie please please _please_ let me come I-“ Chaeyoung’s words are cut off by a strangled moan, and Sana can feel how Chaeyoung is holding herself from release. Jihyo pants desperately over Chaeyoung, feeling her own orgasm reaching its peak, and grabs desperately at her own chest.

“Come with me, babygirl.” And that’s really all it takes.

Sana groans happily as Chaeyoung clenches around her fingers, drinking her up with long and languid licks. She looks up to see Jihyo shuddering over Chaeyoung, the youngest holding her tongue out to catch all of Jihyo’s wetness that drips from the CEO’s fingers.

She feels her own arousal spike at the sight of her girlfriends losing themselves in their own pleasure.

The moment JIhyo falls to the bed beside Chaeyoung and the shortest stops shaking, Sana desperately mounts one of Chaeyoung’s thighs. She whimpers and whines as she grinds down against her strong thigh, the sensation blinding but still not enough, and she’s nearly in tears with how much she needs to come.

She doesn’t notice that Chaeyoung has sat up until she feels fingers grasp at her chin, forcing her to look up into the youngest’s eyes and see the mischievous smirk in them.

“Look unnie, our little _bitch_ wants to come too,” Chaeyoung smirks as she looks back at Jihyo. Sana groans at the degradation, the wetness pooling between her legs that much more. As much as she loves being praised, there’s a certain part of her that _thrives_ at being degraded.

Jihyo chuckles at the way Sana grinds down on Chaeyoung’s thigh before standing and walking somewhere into their room. Sana couldn’t care less what she’s doing, the heat between her legs is near molten and she just needs a bit more-

She gasps at the harsh slap that stings the skin of her ass, her hips stilling when Chaeyoung mutters, “Stop using my thigh like a desperate slut and be patient.” Sana whimpers but nods, knowing how the roles have changed and how she shouldn’t speak unless she wants to be punished. Chaeyoung rewards her obedience with a deep kiss, one that has Sana’s mind reeling and losing track of her surroundings.

“What color are we?” Jihyo asks from behind them.

“Green,” Chaeyoung mutters as her kisses trail down Sana’s jawline to her neck.

“G-Green,” Sana echoes, her voice shaking from the pleasure coursing through her veins.

“Good,” Jihyo hums, gathering Sana’s hair into her hands. Chaeyoung kisses her skin one last time before fastening the collar around her neck, making sure there’s enough slack for Sana to breathe before kissing her one last time and attaching the leash to the D-ring of the collar. 

Sana watches Jihyo hand Chaeyoung some rope and a pair of handcuffs, waits patiently on her knees as Chaeyoung stands and threads the rope over the metal beams of Jihyo’s canopy bed frame. She then gently takes Sana’s hands with her own, lifting them over her head and linking the handcuffs with the rope before locking them around her wrists, so that Sana is forced to stay on her knees.

“Good? Too tight or too high?” Chaeyoung asks softly, and Sana shakes her head with a soft smile on her lips. She loves that no matter how deep into things they get, Jihyo and Chaeyoung will always put her well-being first. Chaeyoung smiles before helping Sana turn around, and the Japanese girl drools at the sight of Jihyo in front of her with the strap-on secured around her hips.

“Up,” Jihyo commands, and Sana can only obey as Jihyo slides beneath her. The CEO helps guide Sana to sink down onto the strap-on, the handcuffs holding her up giving her enough room to sink all the way down to the hilt, and Sana shudders at the feeling of being filled. 

“Now ride me like the desperate bitch you are.”

Sana obeys immediately, desperately rolling her hips to chase her own pleasure. It works for a minute or so, the pressure in her lower belly building with each movement, until Chaeyoung grabs at her hips from behind and slows down her movements, causing her to whine disapprovingly.

“What’s the matter, baby? I thought you _wanted_ to be fucked?” Chaeyoung asks teasingly in her ear, and Sana is about to whine in protest when the youngest pulls back on the leash, causing the collar to cut off her airways slightly in a way that makes her thighs shake in pleasure. Jihyo rubs at Sana’s legs softly as Chaeyoung chuckles in her ear again, speaking over the Japanese girl’s shoulder to say, “It looks like we were wrong unnie, we might as well stop now.”

Sana’s eyes fly open at her words, whining louder as she desperately tries to grind down against Jihyo’s strap for some sort of relief but Chaeyoung just won’t _let_ her and it’s absolutely frustrating. If she could just move a bit more-

“Yeah babygirl, I guess you’re right,” Jihyo hums, and Sana loses her mind.

“ _Please_ please fuck me! Make me your bitch!-“

Two slaps, one harsh slap to her ass and a considerably softer one to her cheek, cause her to cry out and stop speaking, cause her to remember her place. She’ll never admit how turned on she is from how roughly they handle her, but she doubts they don’t already know if her moans are any indicator.

Chaeyoung spanks her a few more times until her skin is red and tender, and if it weren’t for the handcuffs holding her arms up above her she would have fallen to the bed by now. She’s gasping and whining, can feel her own wetness dripping down Jihyo’s strap, and feels electricity spark up her spine when Chaeyoung starts grinding her own clit against Sana’s raw skin.

“Do you think you can be a good girl and ride me without disobeying us again?” Jihyo asks her with her soft yet commanding tone, and Sana can feel the tears build in the corners of her eyes from the overstimulation as she nods. Chaeyoung doesn’t stop her this time as she grinds down, crying out because every time she lifts her hips off of Jihyo’s strap, her ass brushes Chaeyoung’s clit, and it’s just too good and too much all at once.

Jihyo sits up to sink deeper into Sana and groans at how the hilt of the strap hits her clit. Watching Chaeyoung and Sana lose themselves in their own pleasure always manages to rile Jihyo up like nothing else, and she feels herself growing close once again at the sight.

Sana watches how Jihyo’s chest bounces from her force on the CEO’s hips and wants nothing more than to lean down and take one of her pert nipples into her mouth, but when she tries to execute her desires, Chaeyoung pulls back a bit harder on the leash with a disappointed tut.

“Ah ah, did you ask if you could do that? Or are you a greedy slut now, too?” Chaeyoung pants in her ear, still grinding against Sana’s ass to chase her own pleasure, and Sana swallows as best as she can despite the collar tightening around her throat as she shakes her head.

“C-Can I-“

Sana groans as two fingers immediately fill her mouth, her cries of pleasure muffled as something _finally_ occupies her mouth. She sucks and gags around JIhyo’s fingers, her hips picking up their pace as Jihyo shakes her head. “Greedy _and_ disobedient. We really _have_ been going too easy on you.”

Sana barely registers Chaeyoung lifting her hips until the strap-on slides out from inside of her and JIhyo crawls off the bed, the youngest following her, leaving Sana panting and soaked and entirely too turned on for her own good. She just wants to come but they won’t _let_ her.

She doesn’t even notice the tears falling down her cheeks until Chaeyoung comes back to wipe them away. “Are we still green?” She asks softly, and Sana sniffles and nods because she’s not crying from discomfort, she just wants _relief_. Chaeyoung shows her the silk cloth in her hands, a silent question of consent, and Sana nods with a soft smile before her sight is taken away by the presence of the cloth around her head.

Then there’s nothing again.

She _knows_ Chaeyoung and Jihyo are still in the room, watching her pant and squeeze her thighs together as she essentially humps the air for a relief she won’t find, whining and gasping for release. She hears the click of a camera and knows without a doubt that Chaeyoung took the photo, knows the girl will look back on this with pride or arousal, maybe will even try to paint it.

She can feel herself dripping down her thighs and probably onto the sheets, and she would feel guilty if this wasn’t the first time they had drenched the sheets like this. She’s losing her mind, and she’s about five seconds from breaking the rules again and begging verbally when the whine that leaves her lips turns into a scream when the vibrator rests on her clit.

She doesn’t know who it is that’s touching her, and she couldn’t care less right now, grinding against the vibrator and crying again because she’s finally, _finally_ being touched, when someone tugs on the leash again. She gasps out at the way it strains on her air pipes, loves how the restriction on her breathing makes the pleasure feel that much better.

The ice cube on her nipple is new but happily accepted, the cry that leaves her lips followed by the way her body slumps at all of the things happening a good sign for Chaeyoung and Jihyo.

Sana can hear Jihyo chuckle behind her so she knows Chaeyoung has the vibrator, which she should have known from the little figure eights she’s drawing onto her clit, and she’s whimpering like she wants to speak but even if she could speak she _can’t_ because of how tight the collar is around her throat.

“Aw, what’s the matter?” Chaeyoung speaks with faux empathy, and Sana can’t see her but she _knows_ the shorter girl is smirking deviously. “Does our little bitch want something? Can’t even use her own words?” The teasing sparks something in Sana, and the moment that Jihyo releases the leash enough for her to speak she’s screaming, her voice raspy from the choking and the pleasure.

“ _Fuck me! Fuck me right fucking now!_ ”

Jihyo smirks at Chaeyoung from over her shoulder, knowing they’ve hit the point where Sana is driven by nothing but the desire for her own orgasm. “Gladly.”

Sana’s body melts with relief when JIhyo tugs on the leash again and her fingers slip inside of her from behind, pounding and curling into the spot that makes Sana see stars. Her whines and moans turn to screams and begs when Chaeyoung presses the vibrator to her clit again, turning up the speed as she does.

Sana is barely coherent at this point, her tears soaking the blindfold as she moans and pleads for them to let her come. ‘Please’ is the only word she knows at this point besides her girlfriends’ names.

It seems like an eternity before she feels Jihyo’s breath hot on her neck as the CEO mutters, “Come for us like the bitch you are.”

Pleasure consumes Sana, her body shaking as she cries tears of relief while her orgasm washes over her. She’s barely over her first one when her second crests, Jihyo and Chaeyoung unrelenting as their lips worship her body while she comes again, and again.

The minute her body relaxes, Jihyo and Chaeyoung begin the aftercare. Jihyo unlocks the handcuffs from Sana’s wrists and removes the blindfold before laying the Japanese girl down gently on the bed. Chaeyoung grabs the lotion from the nightstand, rubbing it along Sana’s wrists and the tender skin of her ass.

“Our baby did so well,” Jihyo praises her as her fingers comb through Sana’s hair once more, the girl smiling softly at the praise.

“We didn’t hurt you, right baby? Was that okay?” Chaeyoung asks as she sits down on the other side of the Japanese girl. Sana finds enough energy in her to shake her head at Chaeyoung’s question before falling asleep between the two of them.

“I have _never_ been so happy with my purchase of bed frame before in my entire life,” Jihyo chuckles, and Chaeyoung merely rolls her eyes playfully at her girlfriend, kissing her softly before the two of them wrap around Sana and fall asleep with her.


	2. present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for TT's 400 million since y'all requested i update this for it lmao thank you for waiting

Jihyo hates running her damn company sometimes.

 

She doesn’t necessarily hate her job, because it has brought her amazing things in life ranging from opportunity and wealth to Chaeyoung and Sana. But despite the positives, it can bring her so much unnecessary stress as well. Right now, her company is running as smoothly as it possibly can. All profits are in the green, no ridiculous drops in stock have been reported, and the company is in the favor of the public.

 

She swears when everything is going right, people  _ try _ and find ways to fuck it up. 

 

It’s like they hate being able to relax for more than ten minutes, which is a luxury Jihyo barely ever gets in the first place. The longer she sits in this meeting with the heads of every department in the building, the more she really wants to punch some of them in the face.

 

The department head of foreign affairs (Jihyo barely understands why she needs to have this department in the first place when she handles most affairs herself) has been going on a tangent for almost twenty minutes about how their ties in Japan are weakening due to a rival company’s new foothold in the country. And honestly it’s taking all of Jihyo’s willpower to not get up and leave because the ‘rival company’ isn’t even in the same  _ league _ , let alone the same  _ business _ , as her Park Technologies.

 

It takes Jihyo standing from her seat after  _ thirty minutes _ for his voice to falter, and it takes ten second for her to shut down his ridiculous notions of losing foothold in Japan because of a small company. No one questions her, no one has the courage to when she looks like she might be able to snap any of them in half, and the meeting thankfully ends within ten minutes after her interjection.

 

Her body finally relaxes, if only slightly, as she leaves the conference room and pulls out the key to her personal elevator, the only one in the building that leads up to her office on the top floor. It’s not until the door closes that she releases some pent up anger in her system, muttering curses under her breath about the idiot who had wasted her time today.

 

It doesn’t help much with the stress, but it will have to do for now.

 

Jihyo straightens her jacket out as the elevator reaches her floor, trying to look slightly put together for her girlfriends, and exhales long and slow as the ding of the elevator reaches her ears.

 

Another sound reaches her ears as soon as the doors open. A sound that confuses Jihyo, considering neither Sana nor Chaeyoung are in her personal lobby. The door to her office, however, is cracked just slightly, and it takes very little deduction to tell the quiet sounds she’s hearing are coming from in there.

 

Her brow furrows as she gets closer. The sounds are incredibly muffled, as though she’s hearing them through a pillow. She doesn’t hesitate as she reaches her office, pulling the door open and looking inside-

 

Chaeyoung is tied down against a chair towards the left side of her office, blouse unbuttoned, pants and panties bunched up around her knees. Her eyes are covered by her own tie wrapped around her head, hands tied behind her back with her own belt, and Jihyo realizes that the sounds she hears are so muffled because of the ball gag in her mouth.

 

It’s not until Jihyo fully makes her way into the room, locking the door behind her, that she realizes  _ why _ Chaeyoung is squirming so much. The moment the door closes, her body jolts with a loud moan, short, breathy whimpers following as well as a few muffled sobs. Jihyo looks to her right, and nearly rolls her eyes when she sees the sadistic look on Sana’s face.

 

“Welcome back, babe,” Sana smiles at her as if it’s a normal day, not like she’s edging Chaeyoung to oblivion on the other side of the room. The remote is held clearly in her hand, and Jihyo watches her play with the settings until turning it off, Chaeyoung’s body slumping as she heaves for breath. 

 

“Are you insane? Someone could have walked in!” Jihyo scolds Sana lowly, but the Japanese girl only laughs.

 

“They would have had to have stolen either your key, Chaeyoung’s key, or mine to get up here with the elevator,  _ or _ crawled up fifty five flights of stairs. I have  _ complete _ confidence that no one would have seen this.” Sana stands as she finishes talking, rounding Chaeyoung until she’s stood behind the smaller girl. Chaeyoung’s chest starts to rise and fall erratically again as Sana’s hands make their way down her chest, toying with her nipples slightly to keep her on edge. “And besides, we know how stressed you get after meetings, and we wanted to give you a little something.”

 

Sana turns the vibrator on again, the lowest setting, and Jihyo can’t deny the wetness she feels between her legs when she hears the low moan that Chaeyoung chokes out and sees how she tries to rut against the chair for some sort of relief. Sana’s eyes glint with mischief as she leans down, kissing Chaeyoung’s cheek softly and muttering, “Don’t you like your present?”

 

Jihyo chuckles lowly in response, because of course she loves her present. Chaeyoung looks positively fucked out, and Jihyo knows that Sana hasn’t touched her until just now. Her body is glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, cheeks wet with tears that escaped from beneath her tie, and a bit of drool escaping from the corners of her mouth around the ball gag. Her hair is a mess, her skin is flushed, and Jihyo doesn’t think she could look any more beautiful.

 

So she steps forward, flashing a small smile at Sana who only winks as she walks away, and places her hand on Chaeyoung’s cheek, swiping at some of the tears with her thumb. She loves how Chaeyoung recognizes her touch, leans into it, quietly begging with her body language for something better, something  _ more. _

 

“Did you come yet, baby?” Jihyo asks, thumb trailing down from her cheek to trace Chaeyoung’s lips. Chaeyoung shakes her head, tries to say something but the ball gag makes her words muffled and messy, more drool escaping as she does. Jihyo rolls her eyes, slaps Chaeyoung’s cheek lightly to scold her, marvels in the whimper she receives in return. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, you silly baby.”

 

She can feel more than see Chaeyoung trying to pout, Jihyo pities her only slightly, pulling the ball gag from her mouth so it hangs around her neck, marvels in the way Chaeyoung swallows desperately now that her mouth is free. “I-I’m sorry unnie.”

 

“That’s okay sweetie, let’s try again. Did you come yet?”

 

Chaeyoung swallows hard, shakes her head. “N-No unnie I was waiting for you-”

 

Her words are cut off by a long moan, hips snapping up as the vibrations course through her body even stronger. The unrestrained sob Chaeyoung lets out at the sensation sends a shiver of pleasure up Jihyo’s spine, and she can’t help but slip her thumb into Chaeyoung’s mouth. The younger girl takes it immediately, sucking and licking at her finger while moaning around it, hips jerking around aimlessly to find  _ something  _ to grind against for pleasure.

 

Jihyo  _ loves _ her like this.

 

“Are you close baby?” A desperate nod. “Do you want me to make you come?” Another nod.

 

Jihyo motions for Sana to grab her the strap-on hidden in her bottom drawer, stripping herself of her clothes while she waits. She watches Chaeyoung whimper when she hears the jingle of the harness, gasping for breath as Sana ups the vibrations once again. Once Jihyo has the harness on, she makes her way back towards Chaeyoung, kneeling down to remove the clothes still bunched up at her feet.

 

Jihyo knows Sana is watching, turns around to see the Japanese girl’s hand sliding under the waistband of her skirt. She winks at Sana, the older girl breathing heavily as she finally allows herself to feel the pleasure she gets from torturing Chaeyoung like this, but she smiles back at Jihyo nonetheless. The CEO lifts Chaeyoung from the chair, the younger girl’s legs latching around her waist and hips grinding desperately against Jihyo’s abs, the older girl sitting down in the chair with Chaeyoung in her lap.

 

“Such a dumb baby,” Jihyo hums, and Chaeyoung whines loudly. It’s funny, how the younger hates being babied anywhere outside of their scenes, but it’s often that the moment Jihyo or Sana touch her she thrives off of it. Thrives off of being treated like she doesn’t know anything. “Do I have to show you how to ride me, too?”

 

Chaeyoung nods desperately, and Jihyo wishes she could see the tears well up in her eyes, but the blindfold is necessary for now. The CEO removes the vibrator from Chaeyoung’s core, the younger girl groaning in displeasure despite the fact that she knows she’ll be filled again soon. Jihyo chuckles as the strap rubs against Chaeyoung, watching the girl whimper and whine as she grinds against the shaft, coating it with her own arousal. “Can you show unnie how much you want it? How much you want unnie to fuck you?”

 

Chaeyoung whines at the command, and neither her nor her unnie miss the muffled groan that comes from the other side of the room at her words either. Jihyo watches in awe and arousal as Chaeyoung moves her hips a bit more desperately, unable to use her hands to slip the strap-on inside of her, which only makes her cry out more. Jihyo coos at her, wipes at the tears escaping from behind the makeshift blindfold with her thumb, kisses Chaeyoung chastely. Chuckles at how Chaeyoung chases her lips, whimpers when Jihyo kisses her cheek instead.

 

She debates warning Chaeyoung that she’s about to enter her, but the surprised yelp turned moan that escapes the youngest girls lips when Jihyo thrusts into her unannounced is  _ so _ much better. She stutters out a breathy ‘thank you’ when she adjusts to being so full, and Jihyo smiles lovingly at her baby as she guides her hips, prompting Chaeyoung to ride her.

 

Jihyo looks over the girl in her lap’s shoulder to see Sana looking more or less like a mess in the other chair, beads of sweat scattered across her forehead as her hand works desperately beneath her skirt. Jihyo chuckles at her desperation, beckons the Japanese girl to the pair with a crook of her fingers. Sana complies immediately, pulling her fingers out from beneath her waistband and coming towards them.

 

She slips her fingers into Chaeyoung’s mouth without prompting, and both she and Jihyo shiver with delight watching the youngest suck at them while she grinds down against Jihyo’s strap-on desperately, loving the taste of Sana and simultaneously needing her fingers further down her throat, choking her until she gags and drools.

 

She wants them to make her a mess, and she knows without hesitation that they will.

 

“So good for us angel, so pretty,” Sana hums over her shoulder, lips finding her shoulder as she sucks and bites marks into the tanned skin there. Jihyo does the same to her other shoulder, and Chaeyoung knows she can’t hold out much longer. It’s all too good, too  _ much _ , her whines turning into broken pleas around Sana’s fingers.

 

“What did I tell you about talking with your mouth full?” Jihyo spanks Chaeyoung ass harshly as she speaks against her neck. Sana’s fingers slip out of the younger girl’s mouth, a small string of spit and apologies falling from Chaeyoung’s lips as she does. She’s absolutely wrecked, and Jihyo knows without a doubt that she’s close, so she takes a hold of Chaeyoung’s chin, forces her to look in her direction.

 

Sana takes the blindfold off without needing to be told, and Jihyo nearly moans at the blissed out look in Chaeyoung’s teary eyes.

 

“Are you going to come for us, baby?” Jihyo asks, her grip on Chaeyoung’s chin forcing the younger girl to keep eye contact. The breathy ‘yes’ she lets out would bring Jihyo to her knees if she wasn’t sitting down, and the CEO smiles at her proudly. “Okay baby, you’ve done so well. Make a mess for us.”

 

And Chaeyoung does without hesitation, crying out as her walls clamp around the strap-on desperately. Jihyo watches in awe, chuckles at the whimper Sana lets out at the sound of Chaeyoung falling apart. The CEO hums approvingly as she grabs onto Chaeyoung’s hips, slowly thrusting into Chaeyoung a bit harder, a bit deeper, until Chaeyoung is in tears again.

 

“Unnie w-wait I-.. please I-I  _ can’t _ -”

 

“Shh it’s okay, of course you can. Because you’re so good for us, aren’t you baby?” Jihyo asks as Sana’s hand slides down Chaeyoung’s front, teasing her nipples for just barely a moment before continuing it’s journey, finding Chaeyoung’s clit and rubbing at it harshly. The youngest cries out loudly, sobbing into the crook of Jihyo’s neck as she nods.

 

Chaeyoung will give them everything they ask for, because she knows her unnies will give her everything in return.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu for more content!


End file.
